In Love And War
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: In the world recovering from war, can Chuck and Blair rediscover their love under unlikely situations? And can Chuck melt the cynicism that surrounds Blair?
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Love And War

Pairing: Chair

Status: In progress

Summary: In the year 2012, war has finally ended between China and USA. In a post-war world, can Blair and Chuck rediscover love? I don't own Gossip Girl.

* * *

><p>"Mother! How can this be happening? To us!" Blair Waldorf's wail could be heard from very far away. Eleanor Waldorf raised her thin, aristocratic eyebrows at her daughter and sighed. "Blair, would you just calm down? This is a minor setback," she calmly replied.<p>

She eyed the men who were currently taking out her daughter's plush cream couch. Blair was too busy to stop the men, having been throwing a fit. "Stop it! Blair, you will handle this maturely and sensibly. Not like a little brat!" her mother said snappishly. Blair turned to her mother angrily. "You don't understand! My world is ending! Just as the war's over!" she whined and stomped out dramatically.

Eleanor sighed, and brought out a sheaf of papers. "I guess it's not the time to tell her about this," she muttered. She scanned the top paper, reading the head: "Dr. Claire Smith, Neurologist".

* * *

><p>Chuck bass smirked and relaxed against a black leather wing chair. "This is the life…" he sighed contentedly. Well, at least as content as he could be.<p>

It was a miracle that the Bass family were not affected by the massive economic crisis (read: WAR) while his old group of friends and many others fell with the economy. Milan was glitzy and fresh as ever, regardless of these hard times. Chuck enjoyed Milan; for it was far better than half-reduced-to-ashes New York. He grinned at the thought of Blair poor and beggarly. It amused him greatly. How could the immaculate Ice Queen ever be beggarly?

* * *

><p>"Bart, is that you? This is Eleanor. If you don't remember, you owe me a favor. It's about time you paid me back. Meet me at Café de Amore at 4 today. Do not be late." Bartholomew Bass rewound the answering machine, and listened intently, not believing his ears? Eleanor? Demanding a favor? It was highly improbable. He checked the clock, 3:35. Good. Enough time to hop in his limousine and head to the café. He shrugged on his cashmere coat. Time to see what Eleanor wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Blair sulked, alone, cold and desolate in the ruins of what used to be Battery Park. She swallowed her tears, because despite her pathetic situation, she did not cry. It was her rule. She, Blair Waldorf, Queen of Constance! Reduced to poverty! She laughed bitterly. She was so very far from her old life. It was obvious she wanted it back.<p>

*Flashback*

There she was, strutting down the streets of New York City, in her casual clothes that cost a fortune. She passed by Serena, and smiled. They linked arms and walked, no, sauntered to Constance. This was just a simple day, nothing out of the ordinary in her old life.

*End of Flashback*

She gritted her teeth. It hurt just to think about it. _Her old life._ Where thousands of dollars were a miniscule amount, nothing of real consequence. Now, it was a prized amount. It was held with reverence. She stood up and dusted off the rubble off her Prada coat, one that she hid away from the war and the looters. She hid other things as well. She learned to be very, very, crafty.

And she just wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore. She was now even more bitter and cynical Blair, angsty and deprived by the war of the things important to her. And she was so very miserable, sitting alone in a place she didn't want to be.

* * *

><p>Eleanor leaned across the table. "Will you do it?" she asked. He nodded solemnly. "For your sake, Eleanor. And yes, it was well-hidden." He replied, smiling at her. She felt a stab of relief. At least her Blair had some safety. And security.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Love and War, Chapter 2

Pairing: Chair

Author's Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Gossip Girl. But the war that wrecked thousands of imaginary lives is my idea. :D Thank you to the many visits! I 'm very proud of this. Expect new chapters everyday!

* * *

><p>Blair walked home sullenly, still caught up in memories. She snapped out of her daze and on a whim, decided to visit Serena.<p>

Serena's life because of the war was not, in Blair's opinion, even remotely okay. She lived in quiet poverty with her husband, Nate. Yes, she had married him. One would think that Blair would have a little inkling of anger at her best friend for marrying her ex, but she didn't. She was outright disgusted at her Serena's lifestyle and choices, but she wisely didn't say so to her face. Serena would willingly break her nose, friends or not. After all, she was pregnant with Nate's baby.

Blair knocked on the wooden door, to have it opened by a currently bubbly and cheerful Serena. "Oh hi B!" she giggled. "Come in!" And she walked in, meeting the sight of Nate busy cooking dinner. He nodded at her, and she nodded back. "So, what's going on?" Serena asked, sitting down on a plain wooden chair.

Blair looked absolutely miserable. "Our things were repossessed," she complained. Serena looked sympathetic and understanding. "Oh, B, that's awful," she said softly, patting her back comfortingly. "Thank you, S," she said gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Eleanor, are you sure about this? Blair and Chuck would throw their respective fits," Bart asked Eleanor, concerned. "I am," she assured him. "They have to accept this. Call it my dying wish," she said drily. "So it's settled! Shall we tell them?" he asked. She nodded coolly. "Goodbye, Bart," she said. "Goodbye, Eleanor," he replied. They went out together as Bart entered his limousine while Eleanor hailed a cab. The great Eleanor Waldorf, hailing a cab! Before, it would've been extremely preposterous. She had a fleet of limousines under her command. But sadly, now it was the norm for the former well-off people.<p>

* * *

><p>"You have to be kidding me," Charles stared at his father incredulously, sure he was joking. "Charles, you know I don't kid," his father said brusquely. "I will not go through with this…. this…. farce!" Chuck sputtered angrily. "This is hardly a farce, Charles. Eleanor and I are pushing the both of you in the right direction," Bart replied easily, amused. "What makes you think I'd follow through with this?" he asked contemptuously. "Because I told you so," he replied simply. Chuck got even angrier as he snapped,"No way in hell." His voice nearing a shout, Bart told his son, "You will do it and that is final!" He swung the door wide open and slammed it with such force that the hinges creaked sorrowfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blair? Come, we need to talk," Eleanor patted the rough fabric of the brown couch she sat on, gesturing to the seat next to her. Arriving home at last, Blair watched her mother warily with a bit of anger. "Yes Mother?" she replied frostily. "Well, Blair, do you remember Chuck Bass?" her mother ventured carefully; for she knew how Blair was dangerous about this particular turn of conversation. Plus, it was better to tread carefully. Blair winced slightly. "Why mother," she said disdainfully. "Who would forget such a… man such as he?" she finished mockingly. Eleanor gulped slightly and went straight in. "Good then! You're to marry him in a week." Blair's agonized, even crazed, scream pierced through the rafters. "No, no, no, NOOO! Mother, I refuse to go through with this!" she wailed, thumping her fists like a spoiled child. "I have created a monster," Eleanor murmured to herself as Blair shrieked about the insanity and unfairness of it all.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuck reclined back sharply; he was knee-deep in an unwanted marriage to the girl he used to love. There was one person who could help him without being unbiased. He flipped his phone open, and dialed. He waited impatiently as it rang. He sighed finally when it picked up and the familiar voice on the other line replied, "Hello, Chuck?" He exhaled deeply. "Carter, I need your help."<p> 


End file.
